


The Council Of Elrond

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [14]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-12
Updated: 2004-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	The Council Of Elrond

Sam's eyes grew wider as he walked through Valimar, Frodo leading him by the hand. He had never seen so many Elves, and there were other beings here, who shone with a luminesence that was so bright it was almost transparent.

Frodo took him to a white courtyard. There was an awning over it, and blossoms fell from it. On a marble bench sat Elrond, who stood, opening his arms for Sam.

It felt right, to be hugged by him here. Sam was an equal.

"I bring you news of your daughter," he began, sitting to talk with the Elf.


End file.
